Pernyataan
by revabhipraya
Summary: Pernyataan Chiyo, ternyata membutuhkan upaya yang luar biasa. {drabble}


**Disclaimer:**

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

Pernyataan © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Pernyataan Chiyo, ternyata membutuhkan upaya yang luar biasa.

.

 **Warning:**

Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

 **Pernyataan**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hei, kau._

 _Ya, kau yang memiliki tinggi badan 190 sentimeter, bahu lebar, rambut hitam tipis, otot besar yang tidak berotot, serta mata sipit nan kelabu._

 _Aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

 _Aku, seorang gadis seumuran denganmu yang tidak lebih dari seorang gadis biasa pecinta seni, ingin bicara padamu._

.

.

.

"N-N-N-Nozaki-kun!"

Pemuda dengan deskripsi persis seperti di atas menoleh mendengar marganya dipanggil. Ah, rupanya gadis mungil dari kelas sebelah yang selalu memakai sepasang pita polkadot di rambutnya itu.

"Sakura?" Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Nozaki.

"A-a-aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Sakura Chiyo, akhirnya berhasil mengutarakan niatnya dengan wajah merah.

"Begitu?" Tatapan datar Nozaki menyerobok memasuki mata Chiyo.

.

.

.

 _Melihat wajahmu, keberanianku sontak menguap._

 _Melihat tatapanmu, lidahku kelu dalam sekejap._

 _Melihat langsung ke matamu, udara dalam paru-paru serasa menguap._

 _Melihatmu berdiri menunggu ucapku, aku tidak tahan untuk terus tegap._

 _Kau... katakanlah sesuatu!_

.

.

.

 _Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan?_ Chiyo membatin khawatir dalam hati. _Ayolah Chiyo, kau sudah melatih bicaramu ini selama satu malam dan kau berjanji akan memotong rambutmu jika tidak mengatakannya sekarang! Kau harus bisa!_

"A-ano..." Chiyo mengangkat kepalanya. "A-aku ini..."

Sial! Nozaki menatap langsung iris keunguannya dengan mata sipit tanpa ekspresi itu!

 _Siaaal..._ Chiyo lagi-lagi kelu.

.

.

.

 _Lagi-lagi ekspresi itu._

 _Tak tahukan kau betapa gugupnya aku?_

 _Tak tahukah kau betapa kelunya lidahku?_

 _Tak tahukan kau betapa tercekatnya napasku?_

 _Kau..._

 _Mengapa aku bisa menyukaimu?_

.

.

.

"S-sejak pertama kita b-b-bertemu..." Chiyo mengepalkan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Astaga, wajahnya pasti merah sekali saat ini. "A-a-aku s-selalu..."

Nozaki masih bungkam.

"S-selalu..."

Nozaki mengerjap. Hanya mengerjap, padahal Chiyo berharap pemuda berbadan besar itu akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"S-selalu..."

.

.

.

 _Suka!_

 _Suka!_

 _Suka!_

 _Aku suka padamu!_

 _Mengapa lidahku sulit sekali mengatakannya?_

 _Hei kau yang bertampang datar, aku menyukaimu!_

.

.

.

"S-selama ini, aku s-selalu..." Chiyo menggeram dalam hati. Astaga, kata itu sudah hampir keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi mengapa lidah, hati, dan otaknya seolah tidak berkoordinasi untuk membentuk empat huruf sakral itu?

 _Ayolah, ayolah!_ Chiyo menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Kau pasti bisa!_

"A-aku..." Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuka mata. "Selalu menjadi penggemarmu!"

...

"Oh?" Nozaki mengedipkan mata.

 _SIAAAL!_

.

.

.

 _Penggemar?_

 _PENGGEMAR?!_

 _Aku? Penggemarmu?_

 _ **Hanya** seorang penggemar?!_

 _Aku ini bodoh!_

.

.

.

"Penggemar?" ulang Nozaki masih dengan tampang datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-iya!" balas Chiyo masih dengan wajah memerah—hingga sesaat setelahnya gadis itu menyesali kata "iya" yang ia lontarkan. "A-aku p-penggemarmu!"

 _Chiyo!_

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah, baiklah." Nozaki mengambil selembar kertas berukuran cukup besar yang entah mengapa ada di laci mejanya, lalu mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

Chiyo memejamkan mata. _Sepertinya Nozaki-kun tidak berani mengatakan, jadi dia menulisnya. Manis sekali!_

.

.

.

 _Bahagia._

 _Senang._

 _Merasa diterima._

 _Tidak ada satu kejadian pun,_

 _yang dapat menyandingi kebahagiaanku._

 _Saat kau menyadari perasaanku._

.

.

.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Nozaki yang masih belum selesai menulis di kertasnya.

"C-Chiyo," jawab Chiyo dengan nada ragu. "Sakura Chiyo."

"Untuk... Sakura Chiyo." Nozaki kembali menulis dengan lancar di atas kertas putih tersebut. "Salam sayang, Yumeno Sakiko."

Chiyo mengerutkan dahi. _Salam sayang? Yumeno Sakiko? Siapa pula Yumeno Sakiko?_

"Silakan." Nozaki—akhirnya—menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Chiyo yang masih saja berdiri manis di depan Nozaki sambil menunggu jawaban, pasrah.

Chiyo menerima kertas itu dengan perasaan bahagia. _Kira-kira Nozaki-kun menulis apa, ya?_

.

.

.

 _Kebahagiaan tiada tara._

 _Saat kau menulis surat untukku._

 _Kesedihan tiada tara._

 _Saat kudapati tanda tanganmu._

.

.

.

"T-tanda tangan?" Bergetar tangan dan nada suara Chiyo saat mengucapkan kalimat yang (agak) menyakiti hatinya itu.

Nozaki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hum."

"Y-y-y-y-yeeey..." ucap Sakura, kecewa dan putus asa. "H-horeee..."

 _Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini!_

.

.

.

 _Bodoooh..._

 _Bukan ini yang kuinginkan!_

 _Bukan ini yang kuharapkan!_

 _Apa kau tidak dapat menyadari perasaan sukaku?_

 _Perasaan suka yang sesungguhnya?_

 _Tidak?_

.

.

.

"M-m-maksudku bukan b-begini, Nozaki-kun!" Chiyo akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan isi otaknya yang hampir penuh hanya karena memikirkan cara menyatakan perasaan yang baik dan benar. "A-aku ingin bersamamu terus!"

 _Tunggu, kalimat itu terdengar salah._

"Begitu, ya?" Nozaki memutar bola matanya. "Mau datang ke apartemenku sekarang?"

...

 _Keputusan yang kilat_.

.

.

.

 _Kisahku memang gila._

 _Abnormal._

 _Menyebalkan._

 _Menyedihkan._

 _Tetapi, aku mensyukuri satu hal._

 _Kau..._

 _Terima kasih untuk tidak menolakku._

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

 _This absurdness(?) really get me going crazy_ XD

Astaga... _absurd_ banget ini ;w; Rey tadinya mau buat Romance/Poetry/Angst (ngarepnya), tapi entah kenapa karena _scene_ yang Rey ambil bagian ini, jadinya gak ada Angst sama sekali... Romance/Poetry/Humor kayaknya yang Rey tangkep -_- dasar GSNK yang udah dari sononya humor * _crying inside_ *

Ini fanfiksi ketiga Rey di GSNK. Rey harap pembaca suka dan meninggalkan komentar, ya! Makasiiih banyak! 3


End file.
